Night of the Wolf's Howl
by Mono D. Duo
Summary: An outcast boy wanders a forbidden woods to find the only thing - the only beast - who'll give him what he needs, what he desires. Starrk x Wolf, Bestiality, Yaoi.


**Published: 19th January 2017**

* * *

 **Night of the Wolf's Howl**

* * *

Moonlight bathed itself over a dark, macabre wood - a wood that was feared and forbidden to all but one.

That 'one' feared nothing in that wood, but he wasn't extraordinarily brave, just familiar, just an exception.

* * *

A boy no older than 14 sauntered through the thick foliage of the woods, a boy with brown, unruly hair and grey eyes. He wore rags for clothes - only an old tunic that barely covered his legs. It was littered with holes, and the hem was frayed beyond repair. He wore no shoes, preferring the feeling of the earth between his toes.

"Star" was the only syllable he recalled being addressed by, but he barely needed it - those who'd use it only shoo him away.

The raven's cry rang through the trees and battered the boy's eardrums. He didn't care though, not while he caressed the bark of a passing oak, stepped over the roots and felt the cold wind blow against his skin.

The soil got softer, the air clearer, and the smells became fresher. The boy heard the unmistakable, soothing sound of a gently flowing stream. Approaching it, he plunged his hands into the water and washed away the filth that clung under his nails and between his fingers. The crescent moon made the water's surface shine silver.

The boy shed his tunic, leaving him bare, and the water rippled as he waded in. He shivered as it covered his knees, hitched his breath when it brushed up against his boyhood, and sighed when it covered his chest. He began to run his hands around his entire body, rubbing the filth and grime away.

Then, he submerged himself under, blocking out any other sound and floated peacefully in the icy world. He began to swim upstream, fighting a winning battle against the gentle current. Needing air, he resurfaced. He looked up at the moon, smiled slightly and lie back, letting the current take him wherever.

He almost drifted to sleep, the water cradling him like a mother's warm arms, the sound of the night life around him acting as a lullaby. Had it not been for the piercing pitch of an elegant howl reverberating through the night, he would have drifted off to the dream world.

He swam to the bank and lifted himself out. Standing upright, he stretched and emitted a drawn out yawn. He wrung out his sopping wet locks and shook his body to dry himself quicker.

He walked downstream, back towards the way he came, back to where he knew he was being waited for. Yes, he'd be there, the only one who'd give him what he craved.

Another howl barreled through through the air, egging him on to pick up the pace. Then he arrived, and there was his tunic where he'd left it, but now skulking around it now - poking at it with his nose - was a four-legged beast, with fur blacker than the night they inhabited, and eyes of a richer golden colour than any precious metal.

Star slowly made a step towards the beast, towards the Wolf. He put his hand out as he approached the animal, not showing an inkling of fear.

The Wolf didn't stir at all as Star got nearer to him, in fact, he was impatient. He had followed the ravens' calls and found the familiar scent which led him to the water stream, only to have it disappear into obscurity. He had let out howls that reached every corner of the woods, and only now was his prize before him.

The Wolf closed the distance between himself and the boy, sniffing around his feet and circling him. The Wolf, standing on all fours, could poke Star in the chest with his nose.

Star got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the Wolf's neck, relishing in the musky warmth he provided. His fur was as soft as silk, and his scent made Star feel secure.

Using his front paws, the Wolf pushed Star back onto the grass and began to sniff all around him. Then he licked the boy's lips. The boy licked back. Then the Wolf began lapping at his neck with his broad tongue, marking the boy with his scent.

Star loved the attention, loved the feeling of being marked like this, loved the warmth it provided and the feelings it sent through his young, naked body. The Wolf could smell the affects he was having on the boy. It made him all the more eager.

The wolf moved further down Star's body until his breath hitched, and he let out a silent moan as the beast's tongue ran over his boyhood. One lick enveloped it all, sending pulses of pleasure throughout his body.

The wolf didn't move away from that spot until Star's back arched, his toes curled, and he dug his nails into the soil beneath him - the coil in his gut finally snapping - a stream of white shooting itself onto his stomach. The Wolf drew out the boy's pleasure for nearly half a minute, then he licked he his stomach clean.

Star was panting hard, but he was still far from done. Knowing what was coming next, he flipped over and raised himself to his hands and knees, presenting himself to the Wolf. He gasped loudly when the beast began to use his tongue again, this time to slicken his behind. Star was at full mast again in seconds, and had to bite his lip to stop from being too loud.

The Wolf, meanwhile, felt himself peak out of his sheath, but he knew he couldn't just take the young human, that'd hurt him, and frighten him away. So he continued to slicken the boy. He had learned some time ago that pushing his taster in first made it easier for the human to take his girth. So he did that, and the mewls and moans he let out made him more ravenous than any bitch in heat.

From previous experience he knew that preparation was as thorough as it'll ever be, so he positioned himself over the boy, who had at this stage buried his head in his folded arms.

Star felt the tip of the great beast's member prod at his slick entrance. His breath evacuated his lungs as he was breached, the Wolf taking him as his mate once again.

The Wolf pushed further and further into the boy until he felt his knot pressed against his human's hind quarters. He then wrapped his front paws around the whimpering boy's hips

Star was breathless, the full feeling of having the wolf inside him was what he lived for. It was in these moments that the feelings of loneliness and isolation that gripped his heart loosened to nothing.

The Wolf slowly withdrew, pulling out of the boy inch by inch until only the tip remained inside. He let out a low growl as he pushed back in, his ravenous nature only being contained by force of will. The boy didn't make it easy. Star clenched around the Wolf's broad length, making his tight warmth even more irresistible for the beast on top of him.

Then the beast rammed his length back in! Star let out a very audible cry. By now the Wolf knew exactly at which angle and which distance to thrust in order to strike that spot in the human that made him so vocal.

Now the mating really began. The wolf no longer hesitating as he thrust in and out of the human - his human - making sure to hit that spot that made him scream like no other. With all the pounding it was no surprise that the boy came again - which made him tighten around the Wolf, spurring the beast on to go faster.

In and out - bring stretched and dominated again and again. Star could barely tolerate the feelings it gave him. Every time he was penetrated, it pulsed from deep within him all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes - and since the Wolf wasn't going slow the pulses didn't let up for even half a second. Star needed to bite down on his arm so he didn't completely lose his mind with it all. His boyhood trembled and bounced as he was continuously humped, and it didn't even need to be touched to shoot another string of white onto the ground.

After at least another ten minutes - and three more orgasms for the boy - the wolf decided that it was time to knot his mate. But first he had to cum. He tightened his grip on the boy, and sped up this thrusting threefold. The boy lurched with every intrusion, his body at the height of sensitivity, and those sounds brought out the most innate animal instincts of the wolf.

He thrust and thrust until finally - he burst his hot, long awaited load in the boy - which in turn made Star shoot again. Even after, he continued to bury himself in his human, milking it for everything he could before needing to cease.

He didn't stop there though. No, he then proceeded to push the bulbous knot at the base of his red cock into his human. The boy - too exhausted - couldn't let out anything more than squeaks and empty breaths. The knot was thicker than the rest of Wolf's cock, so the boy was being stretched much more that before. And he loved it. He loved it all, the feeling of the Wolf's hot cum inside him, being stretched by his knot and cock, and the weight of the Wolf over him and his breath bearing against the nape of his neck. He lived for all of it.

The Wolf leaned forward, popping his knot all the way into the boy. He sighed in satisfaction. Blood then began to rush to the beast's cock, swelling it to an even greater girth in his bottom's bottom.

They stayed like that for some time, unable to separate even if they wanted to.

It took a while longer, but when the Wolf's knot shrunk, he popped it out, followed painstakingly slowly by the full length of his cock.

Star fell forward, cum leaking out of him and onto the grass between his spread legs. He was panting harshly, sweaty, and tired.

The Wolf lay down next to him, getting up real to close to keep him from the cold night air. And there they lay until the sun came up, content with only each other.


End file.
